The invention relates to a clamp for adjusting the throughflow cross-section of a tube, in particular for medical devices intended for once-only use, comprising a substantially U-shaped elongated clamp housing and a clamping roller longitudinally displaceable in the said housing, a first portion of the tube being adapted to be clamped between the cross-piece of the housing and the peripheral surface of the clamping roller, as well as a clamping area arranged angularly with respect to the crosspiece, narrowing in the longitudinal direction of the housing and intended for adjusting the remaining portion of the tube, which forms the required throughflow cross-section.
The throughflow cross-section of a tube may be narrowed by means of a clamp of this kind, by displacing the clamping roller within the clamp housing and the throughflow quantity of a fluid medium may be adjusted in this manner.